sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Mordesonicspeed
250px Bienvenido al Perfil de Morde,Moderador del Chat,si tienes alguna Duda Dicela en su Muro de Mensajes,Gracias. |} Morde 400px 550px _indP8fT494 Relajate con esta musica mientras ves mi perfil No edites mi pagina de usuario sin mi permiso,porque si lo haces te pasara lo de la imagen: thumb Sobre mi http://i950.photobucket.com/albums/ad343/elrinconcito/gifs/Saludos/Chau-Bye-Adios/GIF018.gif Hola http://i950.photobucket.com/albums/ad343/elrinconcito/gifs/Saludos/Chau-Bye-Adios/GIF018.gif Antes de qué lo preguntes...¿Porqué uso tanto a Mikasa en mi perfil?Por que si ewe Soy usuario de esta wiki desde Agosto del 2013,aqui conocí mucha gente buena onda,y no los menciono aqui porque están justo aqui abajo,igual,Bueno si tienen una duda pregúntenme,Por favor,pido que si lees esto y eres nuevo,Respetes las reglas,Ya que ha habido muchos usuarios nuevos que solo entran al chat sin saber las reglas y Abusan de el,ya he tenido que expulsar a muchos¿Quieres ser el siguiente?¿No?entonces lee las reglas antes de entrar al chat. Mejores Amigos (─‿‿─) *Santiago(Un buen amigo,uno de los primeros que conocí en este wiki) *Master(Un buen amigo,dispuesto a ayudar cuando lo necesitas) *Román(es un buen amigo,Me enseño a crear plantillas) *Valen(pues,que podré decir de valen,mi mejor amigo de Todo Wikia,además de ser el primer amigo de wikia que tuve,siempre me ayudaba en algo cuando se lo pedía,sin duda,mi mejor Wiki-Amigo) *Nemo:Es un muy buen amigo,siempre lo he considerado un Gran editor en todos los wikis. Amigos *Román:Es muy buen amigo,lo conocí en sonipedia fanon,actualmente yo y el tenemos una serie fanon,ademas de la que yo tengo ewe. *Santiago:Es un gran amigo,últimamente no lo he visto,pero igual,para mi es un buen amigo aunque cuando entra al chat casi no habla. *Ricardo:El primero que conocí en esta wiki,muy buen amigo,sin duda. *Ignaciogf:Es mi amigo de Youtube,El me inspiro a crearme mi cuenta,Casi no lo veo,pero igual buen amigo. *Master:Uno de mis mejores amigos. *Josex:El líder del wiki,Antes no me caía bien pero luego si. *Samy:No se conecta mucho al chat,pero igual,buena amiga. *Valen:lo conozco de Un Show Mas wiki,fue el primer wiki amigo que tuve *Kiro:Kiro,es un buen amigo,antes contaba muchas buenas anécdotas y creepypastas,y si,nos entretenía un buen rato *Nuyt:es muy buen amigo,Antes no me caía muy bien pero luego si. *Belén:es muy buena amiga y ella me dio mi puesto de moderador. *Amy:buena amiga,siempre entraba al chat junto con Megaelix(Actual Master),Santi y Kiro,la pasábamos muy bien todos en aquellos tiempos. *Nights:A veces hablaba y aveces no,pero igual era un buen amigo. *Sonic:No entra mucho al wiki,pero igual buen amigo *Cadance:Hace mucho que no entra al chat pero buena amiga. *Sonicfan:un loco y un buen amigo xD,siempre contribuye en el wiki. *Mystery:un buen amigo y también es un buen editor. *Yosemite:antes no me caía muy bien pero ahora si. *Marce:un buen amigo,a ambos nos gusta dibujar xD. *Shadow:no lo conozco mucho,pero espero llevarme bien con el. *Luis:a mi siempre me parecio agradable la forma de actuar de Luis,un muy buen amigo que siempre edita en el wiki. *Eon:Un buen amigo. *Beedrill:Espero llevarme bien con el. *Metal:Un Nuevo Amigo,espero llevarme bien con el. *Rain:Buena Amiga. *S:un Buen/a Amig@ *Jolts:Un Buen amigo. *Rodrigo:Nunca lo conoci muy bien en este wiki,pero en Wikis Fanon lo he conocido perfectamente,y puedo con toda seguridad afirmar qué es mi amigo. *Silver:Es un amigo reciente,me cae bien. *Rain:Una nueva Amiga. Enemigos * Maxito:Estuvo Spameando mi muro,DEMASIADO,me molesto mucho qué estuvieran Spameandolo,por qué no es muy bonito que digamos que te lleguen notificaciones para esas estupideces,Al menos ha sido bloqueado. * Alguien e.e :No quiero hablar de todo lo qué mi hizo... Juegos que tengo *Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic CD *Sonic Mega Collection Plus *Sonic Adventure DX *Sonic Adventure 2 *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing *Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed *Super Smash Bros.Brawl *Sonic 2006 *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic Generations *Sonic R *Sonic Drift *Sonic Drift 2 *Sonic Chaos *Sonic 3D Blast *Sonic Lost World *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Tails Skypatrol *Dr.Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine *Sonic & Knuckles *Knuckles' Chaotix *Sonic Colors Mis sagas favoritas *Sonic the Hedgehog *Assassin's Creed *Super Mario *Grand theft Auto *Pokémon *Crash Bandicoot Otras Cosillas Páginas creadas por mi: Enerjak Archivo:Ediciones.png|666 EDICIONES. Snapshot_20140601.JPG|Tengo algo qué tu de seguro no tienes xD Derp.jpg|Y Asi escribo yo xD Archivo:Ewe3.png|1.000 EDICIONES OMF Sprites Custom 150px Estas son las sprites creadas por Morde 150px Archivo:Mega Banette.png|Una sprite de Mega Banette que yo hice Sprites con Transparencia.png Sprites.png Grupos 250px ¡¡¡OTAKU FORCE!!! Sonic El Comic Serie de Sonic el Comic! 450px Capitulo 1 Sonic Unleashed Actualmente,me he posicionado al cargo de expandir todo lo que sea sobre Sonic Unleashed,aunque aceptare ayuda solo si yo te he dado permiso,tomando en cuenta la información de esta plantilla: Talk Bubble Walfa Archivo:Walfa.png|Normal Archivo:Walfa_2.png| Archivo:Walfa_3.png| Archivo:Walfa_4.png| Archivo:Walfa_5.png| Archivo:Walfa_6.png| Archivo:Walfa_7.png| Archivo:Walfa_8.png| Archivo:Walfa_9.png| Archivo:Walfa_10.png| Archivo:Walfa_11.png| Archivo:Walfa_12.png| Archivo:Walfa_13.png| Archivo:Walfa_14.png| Archivo:Walfa_15.png| Fan-Arts Archivo:Connoronic.png|Una fusión de Connor y Sonic Archivo:Connorx.png|Un personaje para un concurso Archivo:Sonic_Ring.png|Sonic Archivo:Slayd.png|Slayd,mi Fan Character Archivo:EXE.png|Sonic y Sonic.Exe,sonic sin boca xD error mio :( Shadowe.png|Shadow Archivo:Dross.png|Dross mario runs.png|Un prototipo para una serie Cancelada de Mario,claro,mio Ezio.png|Ezio,otro de mis Fan-Characters Troll.png|El Troll Archivo:Kayjl.png|Mi "Mono Chino" Archivo:Kirito.png|Kirito Archivo:Snapshot_20140521.jpg|Natsu Lelouch.jpg|Lelouch Dobleslayd.png|Slayd... Pikachuew.png|Pikachu Regalos Archivo:Mordesonic.png|de Odalys Archivo:Scan0028.png|De Shadow Sonic male base by alyvamphedgehoggirl-d4oaa1d.png|De Rain Morde the Hedgehog.png|De Mario Morde_the_Hedgehog_V2.0.png| Otro de Mario Archivo:Fox_in_color_pixels.jpg|De Alltails Archivo:20140607_012016.jpg|Otro de Rain Archivo:El_grupo_de_Mario.png|Otro de Mario Mas Sobre mi left|40px Bienvenidos a mas sobre mí right|40px ¿Sabias que 2 + 2 es Igual a Pez? 250px Contador Otra cosa Mas 250px Avatar Actual = Remilia Scarlet Frase Random = Feel the Power...of Darkness AUTO-ENTREVISTA Videojuego Favorito(Sonic):Sonic Unleashed Videojuego Favorito(Mario):Super Mario World Videojuego Favorito(Zelda):Majora's Mask Videojuego Favorito(Pokémon):Platino RPG Favorito:Pokémon y EarthBound Serie de Ficción Favorita:The Walking Dead Caricatura Favorita:Un Show Mas Anime Favorito:Shingeki no Kyojin y Lucky Star Metas *Tener 100 Ediciones: Hecho *Tener 500 Ediciones: Hecho *Tener 1,000 Ediciones:Hecho *Tener 1,500 Ediciones:Aun me Faltan *Tener 5,000 Ediciones:Muchisimas Mas me Faltan *Qué deje de haber esbozos y Mal Redactados:190px *Ser Moderador: Hecho *Ser Administrador: Aun No *Hacer de esta wiki algo mejor: Hecho Espero y te haya gustado mi perfil 350px Opiniones de Otros Usuarios sobre Mi Aqui puedes dejar tu opinion sobre mi,Sin insultarme,Recuerda Firmar tu opinion,Gracias. Yo solo dire que la pagina esta muy buena, aunque para los gif yo solo le pondria el enlace y listo, aparecen. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif It's me... Mario http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/1/1f/Mario_walking.gif 23:24 16 jun 2014 (UTC) Categoría:Usuarios Méxicanos Categoría:Usuario